Sonic Chronicles ep06 Bad Girls team
by Ichizack
Summary: Eggman usa DNA da Team Sonic para criar clones indestrutíveis, mas o resultado são 3 garotas! Vendo que isto seria mais que um trunfo, Eggman lança seu maior desafio...
1. Chapter 1

Episódio 6 : Bad Girls Team.(Prólogo – Nascimento...)

Inverno. Época do ano em que a grande maioria dos seres vivos costuma se proteger das baixas temperaturas estocando comidas em suas casas, ou hibernando confortavelmente. Mas, oculto entre uma grossa camada de neve existia um laboratório, com aquecedores artificiais para manter o lugar climatizado, enquanto um homem caminhava de um lado a outro, carregando desde papéis e materiais de trabalho científico, e sua roupa avermelhada logo entregava sua identidade...

- Finalmente o dia de minha vingança está para chegar!

Dos monitores do lugar se era possível ver várias cenas de lutas anteriores, onde Eggman enfrentara seus piores inimigos, Sonic, ou ouriço; Tails; filhote de raposa; Knuckles, equidna guardião da Ilha dos anjos, e recentemente, Shadow, que o "traíra" quando Rouge o despertara de seu laboratório há alguns meses. As cenas que eram mostradas eram de lutas incrivelmente conhecidas, quando Sonic conheceu Knuckles e atingiu a forma de Hyper Sonic, também havia imagens de Hyper Knuckles e Super Tails. Todos lutando enquanto números aparentemente sem sentido apareciam na tela. Em um monitor mais afastado se era possível ver dados do Projeto Shadow circulando. Todos os monitores estavam interligados e conectados a três grandes cápsulas, onde pequenos fetos repousavam...

- Uma gota... Tudo que eu precisei foi uma gota de sangue de cada um daqueles patifes... Esperem e vejam sua destruição, Sonic Team! - Eggman ria histericamente, deixando sua risada insana ecoar por toda a região congelada...

Do topo da colina de Emerald Hill era possível ver uma linda tarde de primavera, exceto por uma enorme nuvem de poeira que se aproximava. Sonic, Tails e Knuckles estavam em equipe novamente, e a confusão estava armada...

- Beleza, pessoal! Chegamos! - Sonic parava em frente a uma enorme campina.

- Sonic, por que nos chamou? Não gosto de deixar a ilha flutuante desprotegida! – Knuckles cruzava seus braços, indignado.

- O Knuckles tem razão! É algo a ver com Eggman? – Tails encarava Sonic sem saber muito o que fazer ali.

- Sim e não!

- Pode explicar isso melhor? – O equidna encarava o ouriço, curioso.

- Faz tempo que eu e Tails nos aventuramos por aqui quando Eggman havia construído sua Death Egg, se lembra, Tails?

- Como me esquecerei? Foi a minha primeira aventura com você, Sonic!

- Pois bem... parece que ainda tem uma base secreta dele por aqui!

- E como soube? – Knuckles dava um passo a frente, agora ainda mais curioso.

- Ele me mandou esta carta...

Knuckles e Tails pegam a carta, onde estava escrito:

"Sonic, você pode não saber, mas eu estou planejando dominar o mundo! Huahuahua! Se acha que pode me impedir, vai ter que ser muito rápido! Eu possuo uma base em Emerald Hill que servirá de estopim para uma grande guerra! Me detenha, se puder! Huahuahuhaua!  
Ass:- Eggman "

- Isso diz muita coisa... – Tails olhava Knuckles, que o olhava de volta.

- Então é só botar a base a baixo? Na hora! – O equidna fechava seu punho, agora determinado a seguir em frente.

- Pode ser uma armadilha! O que faremos? – Tails fez Knuckles parar para escutá-lo, atraindo também a atenção do ouriço.

- O de sempre, Tails! - Sonic começa a correr, sendo seguido pelo filhote de raposa e pelo equidna. Não tarda até acharem uma caverna oculta entre as colinas, e entram. Quando menos esperam, encontram-se numa sala "convenientemente" parecida com uma arena, mas nada de Eggman, plano maligno ou qualquer outra coisa...

- O que é isso? Onde está meu comitê de boas vindas? Vou reclamar com a gerência! – Sonic olhava ao redor, bastante aborrecido.

- Isso tá muito estranho, Sonic! – Knuckles podia sentir ago estranho, embora não soubesse o que...

- Tá me dando calafrios! É melhor irmos embora! - Tails só tem tempo de se virar e ver um vulto avançar sobre ele, acertando-lhe um golpe e fazendo-o bater na parede oposta da arena. Quando Sonic percebe, quem atacara seu amigo era simplesmente alguém igual a ele! Prestando mais atenção, o ouriço começou a ver as diferenças, tinha um pelo mais escuro, um longo cabelo castanho... E era uma menina...

- Quem é você?

- Olhe para trás!

- Hum? - Sonic se vira e vê um vulto atacando-o mais rápido que seu pensamento. Knuckles resolve intervir, mas também é atacado. Os dois caem perto de Tails, que mal acreditava no que via. Quando os dois se levantam, ficam sem palavras para descrever o que estavam vendo. Uma ouriça esverdeada, usando uma blusa branca e calça jeans, com um salto alto bastante semelhante as sapatilhas usadas por Sonic, na verdade, apesar da cor, em muito ela o lembrava. O mesmo valia para a equidna ao lado dela, de coloração lilás, blusa amarelada e também um jeans. Seus saltos altos em muito lembravam as "botas" de Knuckles, mas com uma combinação de cor rosa e vermelho. A raposa ao lado delas usava um vestido rosado, e as três encaravam os heróis como se estes não passassem de amadores...

- "Isso" é a tão consagrada equipe Sonic? Que vexame! – O tom sarcástico da ouriça fez o sangue de Sonic ferver.

- Não são nem metade do que os dados dizem! – A equidna soltou um sorriso cínico, fazendo Knuckles ficar estressado.

- Até que o filhote de raposa é fofo de perto! – Tails olhava estranho para a garota, sem entender nada.

- Parece que vocês nos conhecem! Sem querer ser chato, mas a Amy conseguia fazer um plano de tietagem melhor que o de vocês! Então... Vão dar seus nomes ou vamos ter que bater em estranhas?

A ouriça avança um passo, encarando Sonic nos olhos...

- Eu sou Storm! Líder das Bad Girls! A mais bela e veloz ouriça que já pisou por estes lados!

A equidna é a próxima, enquanto fixa seu olhar em Knuckles...

- Valkirie! A mais forte guerreira das Bad girls!

A pequena raposa completa a apresentação, enquanto manda um piscar de olhos para Tails...

- Kiubi! Gênio indomável e invencível da equipe!

- Agora sim! Mas pelo que vejo não são fãs! Se querem tanto uma luta podem esperar nós vencermos Eggman, de novo...

- Acho que seu cérebro diminuto não percebeu ainda... – A ouriça cruzava seus braços, fazendo Tails ver a ficha cair.

- Sonic! Elas TRABALHAM pra Eggman!

- Caímos direitinho! – Knuckles soltava um estalar de dedos, como quem adivinhava o óbvio.

- Então vamos a farra! - Sonic e Knuckles avançam, enquanto Tails apenas fica parado. As três avançam sobre a equipe, cada uma pegando seu "rival". Sonic e Storm atacam um ao outro a uma velocidade exorbitante, sendo impossível para qualquer um ali conseguir ver aonde eles estavam. Sonic jamais imaginou que alguém pudesse alcançá-lo tão facilmente, e pior, que alguém conseguiria ser mais rápido do que ele! Em questão de poucos instantes Storm conseguia atacá-lo sem que o ouriço pudesse prever de onde vinham os golpes.

Knuckles também passava por dificuldades, pois Valkirie conseguia bloquear cada ataque sem qualquer dificuldade e contra-atacava de maneira absurdamente rápida. Kiubi se preocupava apenas em onde acertar Tails, que não reagia de forma alguma...

- Você vai se machucar feio se não reagir! O medo é tão grande assim?

- Eu nunca machuquei uma menina antes, não começarei agora! – Tails se levantava com muito esforço.

- Cavalheirismo não vai te salvar agora!- Kiubi volta a atacá-lo, enquanto Tails apenas tentava esquivar ou defender...

A situação não era nada favorável à equipe Sonic. As adversárias eram superiores em técnica e em força. Não importava como Sonic ou Knuckles revidavam, nenhum ataque deles parecia surtir efeito. Era como se...

- Elas parecem saber de cada movimento nosso! – O ouriço caía no chão com um chute, levantado-se rapidamente ao lado de Knuckles.

- Eu diria que elas SABEM cada movimento nosso! Não percebeu que alguns ataques delas são iguais aos nossos?

Só então Sonic se liga... Realmente ele viu seus poderosos Spin Dash´s sendo executados perfeitamente por Storm, e, como se isso não bastasse, seu estilo de luta era idêntico ao dela!

- Eu também vi várias técnicas minhas naquela Valkirie! Tem algo estranho acontecendo, Sonic!

- E onde está Tails? – Sonic vê Tails sendo massacrado no canto da arena – Droga! Eu tinha me esquecido! Retirada!

- E por que?

- Tails foi educado pra nunca atacar uma menina! Ele está em franca desvantagem aqui! – Sonic pega Tails o mais rápido que consegue e puxa Knuckles pela mão, passando por suas inimigas e fugindo da arena.

- Pai, conseguimos... – A ouriça falava ao léu, sabendo que estava sendo escutada.  
As três apenas vêem a equipe correndo, quando Eggman surge de uma entrada secreta, do outro lado da arena...

- Esplêndido! Jamais imaginei que pudessem ser tão maravilhosas, minhas filhas!- As meninas ficam de frente para Eggman, se ajoelhando assim que este se aproxima... - Sabem que não precisam destas formalidades, minhas meninas! Agora vamos!

- Não quer que o sigamos, Pai? – Storm encarava Eggman séria, sem compreender a ordem.

- Pai, aquele Tails me parece ser muito fofo! Eu sempre quis um bichinho de estimação que nem ele! Eu posso pegá-lo pra mim? – Kiubi pulava nos braços de Eggman, como uma garotinha que recebia seu pai depois do trabalho.

- Agora não... Vamos descansar, vocês despertaram a pouco tempo e precisam de alguns exames para ver como se comportaram nesta luta, e terão mais oportunidades para lutarem quando se acostumarem com seus poderes...


	2. Chapter 2

Episódio 7 : Bad Girls Team. Parte 2 (Condutas...)

Tails estava em seu laboratório. Um dia depois da surra que levaram e ainda não havia passado aquele gosto amargo da derrota. Como ele não conseguiu reagir? Mesmo sendo uma menina, sua conduta podeira ter custado caro, muito caro... Tails se esquece por alguns momentos da luta quando volta a trabalhar em seu Tornado, e esquece do tempo, também, pois mal percebia uma presença muito forte...

- Quem vem lá? – Tails se vira e vê Cream com uma cesta de piquenique de seu tamanho, e Cheese voando ao seu lado.

- O que foi, Tails?

- Nada, Cream, nada. Hoje eu não vou com você, não estou com cabeça para... – Tails nota um rosto triste por trás da cesta, e

Cream logo faz um biquinho, deixando Tails sem defesa – Tá! Tá! Eu vou! É covardia usar o biquinho! Será que nunca vou conseguir me impor a uma menina?

- Como assim, Tails?

Os dois vão até uma árvore próxima e se sentam, enquanto Tails falava da luta anterior e Cream ajeitava a "mesa" improvisada. Enquanto Tails provava mais um dos bolos de Cream, esta o encarava, meio curiosa...

- Então vocês estão chateados por que perderam pra uma equipe de meninas?

- Se fosse só isso tudo bem, mas foi o modo como perdemos! Nem parecíamos nós mesmo lá!

- E você?

- Você sabe, Cream! Eu jamais atacaria uma menina! É contra mina conduta de herói!

- "Conduta?" O que quer dizer com isso?

- Sonic me disse que as mulheres nascem com uma dádiva! Elas podem gerar vida! Se eu quisesse ser um herói de verdade, teria que defender a vida a todo custo, e atacar uma mulher é atacar a vida diretamente, ou seja, é ir contra ser herói!

- Isso chega a ser romântico! Chega a ser covardia saber que tem menina que se aproveita disso pra te derrotar!

- Nem me diga...

Neste momento uma menina se aproxima, fazendo Tails sentir um calafrio. Kiubi chegava como se tivesse saído do nada, e com um ar de superior...

- Não lhe dei permissão para falar com outra garota!

- E desde quando você manda em mim? – Tails se levantava rapidamente, em posição defensiva.

- Desde que eu assim decidi!

- Você deve ser a malvada que está se aproveitando de Tails! – Cream se levantava, não escondendo sua raiva.

- Eu sou a DONA dele! Eu queria destruí-lo, mas ele é bem fofinho, vai me ser um ótimo mascote! Agora, seja um bom bichinho e venha comigo!

- Nem morto!

Kiubi avança sobre Tails, jogando-o contra a árvore. Cream perde seu controle e ataca junto com Cheese, fazendo Kiubi cair no chão.

- Não tem amor a vida, sua horrorosa? – Kiubi se levantava, ainda mais nervosa.

- Não vou deixar você atacar o Tails assim! Você abe que ele nunca atacaria uma menina, então por que faz estas maldades?

- Eu sou uma Bad Girl! Não existe limites para minha vontade!

Tails se levantava na hora em que Kiubi atacava Cream, fazendo-a cair logo ao seu lado...

- Cream!

- Tails! Se vier comigo agora nesta coleira eu não o castigo muito por ter me trocado por "essazinha" aí!- Kiubi sacava uma coleira preta de seu bolso, deixando Tails a ponto de explodir de raiva com o comentário...

- Não vou admitir que me trate assim...

- O que vai fazer? Me bater? – Kiubi começava a rir, deixando Tails a beira de um acesso de raiva.

Cream se levantava e demonstrava uma cara mais furiosa que Tails, e parte para cima de Kiubi, quase que espancando-a...

- Vai se arrepender de maltratar o Tails na minha frente!

- Qual a relação de vocês, por acaso?

- Não é da sua conta, sua gorda!

Kiubi devolve os golpes recebidos e joga Cream longe, enquanto Tails já estava pronto para atacar...

- Mesmo vendo isso, não pretende me atacar?- Kiubi estava perigosamente perto de seu "mascote"...

- A Cream poderia espancar você se realmente quisesse!

- Não parece, vendo-a daqui... Mas agora vamos? - Kiubi se afasta e Tails sente um puxão em seu pescoço. Dando por si, ele nota que a coleira estava presa ao seu pescoço...

- Vai se arrepender do que fez... - Tails avança velozmente sobre Kiubi, arrancando a coleira e atacando-a de modo tão furioso, que uma fração de segundo, Kiubi se viu diante de um verdadeiro predador. Ela consegue evitar os danos, mas agora estava jogando na  
defensiva...

- Não sei o que deu em você, mas vai pagar por ter atacado sua dona! - Kiubi se levantava no momento em que Storm e Valkirie apareciam como num teleprote...

- Ainda não pegou seu mascote? Quer ajuda? – Storm olhava a cena, rindo.

- Não! Eu vou ensinar a ele uma lição!

- Pois pode vir! Mas se prepare, eu vou reagir!- Tails entrava em posição de ataque, no momento em que Cream se levantava e se aproximava de Tails.

- Você está encrencada! Tails é muito mais forte do que você pensa! Saiba que ele me salvou várias vezes de perigos maiores do que pode imaginar!

Kiubi os encara por um segundo, enquanto Cream "propositalmente" se gruda no braço de Tails...

- Ora, sua... -Kiubi tenta avançar sobre a coelha, mas o filhote de raposa acaba intervindo.

- EU sou seu oponente, esqueceu?

- Não, não esqueci! Prepare-se!

Os dois começam a se atacar. Tails consegue repelir os golpes de Kiubi e contra-atacar de forma eficiente, mas mesmo assim não consegue causar dano significativo. Os mesmo se valia para Kiubi, até que ambos caem em lados opostos, enquanto Kiubi saca dois anéis de força e coloca-os em seus pulsos...

- Você deveria se sentir honrado por fazer com que eu use isso...

- Não sei o que pretende, mas não vou deixar! - Tails pula na direção de sua inimiga, mas se espanta ao ouvir ela entoar um grito extremamente familiar...

- CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!

Tails tem tempo apenas de assumir postura defensiva, que pouco efeito tem contra a paralisia temporal de sua oponente. O filhote sente apenas vários golpes o acertarem, até que ele caísse no chão, sem forças para sequer se mexer.

- Agora você é meu...

Quando Kiubi tentava se aproximar, três rajadas de energia caíam entre ela e Tails. Shadow se revelava, aparecendo diante dela...

- Então são vocês que estão usando Chaos Control...

Storm dá um passo adiante, se aproximando de Shadow...

- Uau, meninas, deste aqui cuido eu... Você deve ser Shadow, certo? Eu vou mostrar a você uma "verdadeira forma de vida suprema"!

- Sinto, mas de patricinhas eu ando cheio... - Shadow a encara com olhar de frieza, fazendo Storm ficar irritada.

- Eu devia... - Storm sente uma pulsação no braço, atende uma espécie de comunicador e olha para suas companheiras – Irmãs!

Nosso pai nos chama! Vamos! - Storm se vira para Shadow – O que é seu está guardado, ouviu? - As três somem da mesma maneira que Shadow apareceu. O ouriço se aproxima de Tails e Cream corre até onde os dois estão, embora a coelha não soubesse se ficava assustada ou aliviada...

- Sr. Shadow?

- Senhor é seu avô!- Shadow coloca Tails no ombro e o leva até a árvore, onde o deita encostado a ela- Mas afinal Cream, o que houve?

Neste momento, Tails acorda e se espanta ao ver Shadow...

- Que bom que acordou!

- Tails! Você está legal?

- Tô, sim... Mas o que faz aqui, Shadow?

- Isso não importa... Mas eu tenho umas perguntas: Primeiro, quem são elas, e por que estavam te atacando, e principalmente, por que não se defendeu como deveria?

Tails apenas explica quem são e ao se mencionar o nome de Eggman, Shadow muda sua postura...

- Então Rouge vai me falar melhor delas! Até breve, Tails! Tchau, Cream!- Shadow desaparece num clarão.

Tails e Cream trocam olhares, sem entender nada...

- Por que ele me ajudou? Tá na cara que fui salvo por ele! E por você também, Cream!

- Só o Shadow te salvou, Tails! Eu não consegui te ajudar!

- O que eu sempre digo vale! Você me ajuda sempre, Cream!

Cream lança seu melhor sorriso, ficando ruborizada com o comentário de Tails...

- Mas agora eu me preoucupei com Sonic e Knuckles... Se elas vieram atrás de mim, podem ter ido atrás deles também...

Sonic olhava as planícies de Green Hill com um ar melancólico. Não engolia o fato de que uma garota o superara... Não... Não engolia o fato de TER SIDO SUPERADO tão facilmente, independente de ser um cara ou uma garota ao fazê-lo... O que lhe deu na cabeça para amolecer daquele jeito? Não... Sonic não sentia que tinha amolecido... Realmente foi superado... Mas se Storm achava que aquilo sairia barato, estava errada! Se tem algo de que Sonic podia se orgulhar era que não importava o inimigo, ele sempre o superaria! Mas... Como ele havia ensinado a Tails, uma mulher é algo quase divino! Será que valia a pena mesmo quebrar sua conduta? Os pensamentos do ouriço só se quebraram quando sentiu alguém abraçá-lo...

- Quem vem lá?

- O que houve, meu doce?- Sonic vê Amy lhe lançando seu melhor sorriso – Normalmente você correria de mim antes que eu chegasse a quilômetros de distância... Tem algo te incomodando, o que é?

- Nada, não... Tô a fim de ficar sozinho... Pode ser ou tá difícil?

- Sonic! Nós passamos por maus bocados juntos, queria você aceitar ou não! Não tenho sua confiança nem pra ser sua ouvinte?  
Sonic sente um embrulho no estômago devido ao comentário, como se realmente tivesse ferido os sentimentos da garota... Ele se vira já lançando seu olhar superconfiante, fazendo Amy se animar novamente...

- Você tem razão! Mas o problema é com outra ouriça...

- O que quer dizer com "outra ouriça"... - Amy sacava seu martelo, fazendo Sonic derrubar uma gota de suor do tamanho de sua cabeça.

- Olha o ciúme bobo... Eu preferia estar casado com você a ficar com ela um segundo que fosse...

Amy abraça Sonic tão intensamente que o ouriço sente 6 costelas suas quebrarem...

- Se bem que eu não sei o que seria pior...

- Disse algo, meu bem?

- Nada, não...

O "agradável clima" é interrompido quando uma garota se aproximava... Sonic solta Amy e logo a encara, já enchendo seus olhos de pura raiva...

- Storm...

- E aí, perdedor? Se consolando na sua amante?

- Mais respeito com a Amy!

- Sonic, quem é essa sirigaita aí?

- Ninguém que mereça sua atenção, Amy!

- Olha como fala comigo, sua fedelha! Se eu fosse você, criava vergonha nessa cara e voltava a brincar de boneca com suas amiguinhas ao invés de fingir ser uma "garota de verdade"...- Storm sorria cinicamente ao ver Amy cuspir fogo empunhando seu martelo.

- Ora, sua... - Amy pensava em atacar, mas Sonic puxa seu ombro...

- Essa luta é minha! Não intervenha!

- Mas Sonic... -Sonic se vira para Amy, lançando um olhar tão raivoso que a garota mal teve tempo de contra-argumentar... - Sonic...

– A ouriça mantinha um olhar trêmulo, ainda sem acreditar no que via.

- Storm! – Sonic voltava a encarar sua inimiga, muito mais sério que de costume - Se quer uma briga, conseguiu uma! Eu vou devolver a surra de ontem!

- Essa eu pago pra ver!

Storm acelera descendo a colina, sendo seguida de perto por Sonic. Amy ficava assistindo de onde estava, ainda impressionada com o fato de Sonic estar descontrolado... Ela o conhecia bem o bastante para ver que ele não estava nada bem... Storm conseguiu o impossível: abalar a confiança de Sonic! Mesmo sob a maior das pressões seu "amado ouriço" mantinha nervos de aço, não se abalando nem quando sua vida estava por um fio... Mas agora o ouriço que ali estava se sentia intimidado, como se um golpe duro tivesse arrancado sua maior virtude, a ao mesmo tempo seu maior defeito: seu orgulho...

Sonic acelerava o máximo possível. Storm o ultrapassava sempre com muita facilidade, mas o ouriço não se dava por vencido, forçando sua aceleração e ultrapassando-a da mesma maneira. Storm aumentou sua velocidade a tal ponto que em segundos distanciou-se vários metros do ouriço, chegando a uma vasta campina aberta, onde Sonic  
chegava instantes depois...

- Ninguém acelera deste jeito! Eu senti uma energia muito familiar emanada aqui... – O ouriço a encarava de modo revoltado, sentindo algo estranho no ar... Algo que ele sabia bem o que era...

- Não tenho porque te esconder... - Storm saca dois anéis de força e coloca-os em seus pulsos – Eu vim aqui só pra te dizer "oi" e varrer o chão com a sua cara!

- Quer tentar, amadora? Você está a anos-luz de me superar!

- Eu já o superei, ouriço!

- Um dia eu serie superado, mas não hoje e nem por você!!!

Os dois partem para o ataque, e a uma velocidade inimaginável. Amy que já se aproximava apenas via "tracinhos" se movendo de um lado a outro, chocando-se ocasionalmente. Depois de alguns minutos, eles param, frente a frente, Sonic bastante ferido e ajoelhado, enquanto Strom parecia ilesa...

- Corrija-me se eu estiver errada, Quando e quem disse que ia te superar? - Storm apenas sente um "senhor" impacto em sua cabeça, e ao se virar, vê Amy empunhando seu martelo...

- Você machucou meu Sonic! Saiba que ele pode ter pego leve com você, mas eu não terei misericórdia! - Amy parte para cima de sua inimiga, mas é facilmente repelida...

- Retire suas fraldas e cresça um pouco, quem sabe assim você vire uma adversária à altura!

- Amy! O que eu disse sobre não intervir? - Sonic se levantava quase sem forças.

- Cai na real, perdedor! Você mal se aguenta em pé!

Neste momento, Sonic ataca de maneira tão rápida que Storm sequer sente o movimento...

- Mas como...

Sonic continua, mas é bloqueado facilmente. Storm se distancia, e na hora em que Sonic daria seu melhor ataque, ele vê o inacreditável...

- Chaos Control!

Sonic fica paralisado e sente milhares de ataques por todo o corpo. Ao término do efeito, ele cai, inconsciente, enquanto Amy já se levantava indo em seu socorro...

- Sonic! Ora sua...

Storm segue contra Amy, deixando a ouriça rosada assustada. Quando Storm ia aplicar-lhe um soco, sente que alguém interferiu. Era Sonic, que segurava seu punho, entre ela e Amy...

- Não aprendeu a lição ainda, seu... Eu não acredito...

O olhar de Sonic estava opaco, indicando que não recuperara ainda sua consciência, e ele apertava o punho da ouriça com tanta força que se ela vão o retirasse, ele o quebraria...

- Incrível! Mesmo sem consciência, a vontade de vencer faz com que ele se levante sempre! Garota, tem sorte de azul não ser minha cor favorita, senão eu ficaria que nem minha irmã caçula! Vou deixar ele ficar com essa hoje, mas eu voltarei, avise a ele! - Storm se teleporta, enquanto Sonic desmaiava, caindo no colo de Amy. Ele recupera a consciência instantes depois, e vê Amy com um rosto aliviado encarando-o...

- Perdi de novo... - Sonic se levanta, indo embora.

- Não sabia que era tão machista! - Amy atrai a atenção de Sonic, que se vira para escutá-la – Será que o "todo poderoso" Sonic não acha uma garota um oponente digno de que ele use todas as suas forças? Será que somos tão frágeis assim?

- Sabe bem que isso é mentira, Amy!

- O que eu sei é que você não usou um terço das suas reais habilidades! O sonic que conheço e amo não distingue inimigos, sejam eles homens, mulheres ou robôs! Estou mentindo? - As palavras de Amy reagem como um "clarão" na mente de Sonic, que começa a gargalhar freneticamente... - Eu disse algo errado?

- Não, não, apenas não resisti! Eu ouvi aquilo que eu realmente precisava ouvir! Valeu, Amy! Te devo essa! - Sonic se aproxima e beija o rosto de Amy, saindo logo em disparada, deixando a ouriça desmaiada no chão...

Angel Island. Lá repousa o tesouro mais precioso da raça equidna. E seu guardião estava a postos, fixando seu olhar no horizonte, sempre vigilante. Knuckles ainda não se conformara da derrota que sofreu no dia anterior... Valkirie se mostrou uma formidável oponente... Por que ele não correspondeu à altura? Sentia como se simplesmente tivesse  
"amarelado" perante ela... Mesmo trabalhando para Eggman... Era inconcebível não honrar uma luta com toda sua força! Como poderia se orgulhar do título de "membro força" da Sonic Team?

Perto do altar onde repousava a Master Emerald, um vulto se esgueirava pelas sombras. E quando estava quase vendo seu reflexo na grande jóia, Knuckles toca o ombro de uma "curvilínea" morcega...

- 25 segundos! Seu tempo está piorando, Rouge!

- Como me encontrou tão rápido? Sei que nem um ruído eu fiz! – A morcega disfarçava, ainda assustada por ter sido pega de surpresa.

- Seu perfume! Eu o reconheceria em qualquer ambiente!

Rouge "finge" ter ficado sem jeito logo se aproximando de Knuckles...

- Está muito romântico hoje! É meu aniversário e eu não sei? – Ela acariciava o peitoral do equidna, que logo se retirava, aborrecido.

- Eu não estou a fim de brincadeiras hoje! Tive um dia ruim ontem!

Rouge olha para os lados e estranha não ver Tikal...

- Onde está aquela sua amiguinha alaranjada? Saiu com o Shadow, de novo?

- Nem me lembre aquele dia...- Knuckles solta um riso – Mas não! Ela está na praia da ilha! Foi dar uma volta! Por que o interesse?

- Queria saber se estamos a sós mesmo... - Rouge se aproxima perigosamente de Knuckles – Assim posso te arrancar o que está havendo!

Os dois sentem alguém se aproximar. Valkirie Chegava com um tom extremamente arrogante, logo ganhando a antipatia de Rouge, que voa e se senta em cima da M.E..

- A jóia! Me entregue se tem amor à vida, Knuckles! – A equidna falava de modo confiante, vendo Knuckles perder sua calma.

- Nunca! Se quer, vai ter que passar por cima de mim!

- De novo? Vai ser moleza!

Knuckles fica sem jeito com o comentário, enquanto Rouge apenas estudava a cena, logo reconhecendo algo familiar nela...

- Então Eggman...- Rouge chama a atenção de Knuckles - Se perder pra essa baranga Vai perder meu respeito também! E eu vou roubar isso aqui na sua cara!

- Não me torra a paciência que eu tô ocupado à beça!

Os dois equidnas trocam ataques furiosos e velozes. Valkirie sentiu que seu inimigo estava mais rápido, mas mesmo assim seus golpes não a acertavam. Valkirie mostra garras de suas luvas, e volta a atacar o equidna rubro...

- Isso não vai lhe dar vantagem!

- Vantagem, não! Vai me dar a vitória! - Valkirie "arranha" Knuckles várias vezes, mas este sequer sente o ataque...

- Acha que isso vai me vencer? - Knuckles começa a sentir uma estranha tontura – Mas o que...

- Veneno! Uma dose simples mataria um elefante! Então tomei a precaução de multiplicar a concentração por oitenta!

- Ora, sua... - Knuckles cai, ardente em febre e suando bastante. Valkirie ia aplicar o golpe de misericórdia, mas Rouge acerta uma linda voadora em sua cara...

- Se tem algo que eu odeio é uma ladra de jóias sem código de ética! Usar veneno é a coisa mais baixa que já vi!

- Não intervenha ou sobrará pra você, sua gorda! - Valkirie se recuperava do ataque, já se aprontando para atacar.

- Se quer esta jóia, entra na fila! Ela é minha! E gorda é a senhora sua avó! - As duas começam a se atacar. Rouge esquivava de todos os ataques de Valkirie como se conhecesse cada um deles, para espanto da equidna. Mas a morcega encontrava dificuldades em atacar sem ser atingida por uma das garras, o que dificultava a previsão de quem sairia vencedora...

- Como sabe dos meus ataques?

- Eu sei de vocês! Sei que são clones de Sonic, Tails e aquele tapado ali! Não passam de uma imitação barata e mal-feita! Fora que você é bem obesa, diga-se de passagem... Dá pra notar até os pneus na cintura!

- Sua vadia! Vai aprender a me respeitar! – A expressão da Equidna mudava bruscamente, sentindo-se totalmente ofendida pelo comentário de Rouge.

Rouge alça vôo e é seguido pela equidna em fúria, que colocava anéis de força em seus pulsos. O combate aéreo se desenrola tão previsível quanto o que se rolou em terra, Rouge esquivando e contra-atacando na medida do seguro. Mas, novamente, o empate fazia os nervos das duas ficarem a flor da pele...

- Isso não vai levar a nada! Só estamos perdendo tempo!

- Então vamos acabar logo com isso... - Valkirie avança tão rápido que Rouge sequer tem tempo de pensar em defender. Sofre vários arranhões e sente o veneno subir por seu sangue, de forma muito rápida...

- Tá achando... Que eu vou cair? - Rouge ofegava e se segurava como podia no ar.

- Pelos dados que nosso pai nos deu, Knuckles deve possuir uma resistência pelo menos três vezes maior que a sua! Se ele caiu tão fácil, quem dirá você...

Rouge começa a perder seus sentidos e cai. Mas antes de alcançar o chão, sente que alguém a segurava em pleno ar...

- Knuckles...

- Valeu, Rouge! Mas o dever de proteger a Master Emerald é meu! Estou reassumindo!

- Ainda está envenenado! Você não vai conseguir!

- Vou usar meu último recurso...

Rouge desmaia e Knuckles a coloca no chão suavemente, embora não conseguisse sequer ficar de pé. Valkirie observava tudo e ficou sem entender o motivo o qual fez Knuckles levantar as mãos aos céus...

- "Os servos são os sete chaos... Chaos é Poder... Poder energizado pelo coração..." Meteor Crush!

- O que aquele traste está planejando... - Valkirie apenas observa um pedregulho do tamanho de uma casa acertá-la em cheio e se despedaçar em milhares de pedaços, fazendo-a voar longe. Ela tem tempo apenas de puxar um estranho aparelho de seu bolso, que  
mostrava estranhas medidas...

- Missão cumprida! Chaos Control!- Valkirie desaparecia em um clarão, deixando os heróis sozinhos.

- Consegui... Mas a que custo... - Knuckles desmaia, sabendo que talvez não mais acorde...

Rouge desperta e sente uma enorme dor de cabeça. Estava em um quarto simples, deitada em uma cama de palha. Tikal se aproximava, como quem acabava de chegar...

- Vejo que acordou! Que bom que o antídoto fez efeito! Se sente melhor?

- Muito! Mas onde você estava que não foi ajudar Knuckles? – A morcega colocava as mãos sobre a cabeça, sentindo-a latejar um pouco.

- Eu não devo intervir na missão de Knuckles! Ele tem um propósito, ou senão ele não estaria guardando uma jóia tão sagrada...

- Isso não me convence...

- Eu sei, mas a verdade é que eu sonhei esta noite que Knuckles estaria em perigo, mas seria protegido por um "anjo de asas negras"...

Rouge fica sem entender a equidna, mas logo percebe uma coisa...

- E Knuckles?- Você falou nele no presente! Então ele...

- Está na praia, super aborrecido! Acha que traiu sua própria religião!

- Como assim?

- Na raça equidna, a figura feminina é bastante respeitada! Não tanto quanto se deveria, mas violentar uma mulher era crime naquele tempo, punido com a morte! A causa de Knuckles pode ter sido nobre, mas ele se sente mal assim mesmo!

Rouge se levanta e vai até a porta do quarto, deixando Tikal curiosa...

- Vai falar com ele?

- Vou! Vou animar aquele tapado!Ele me salvou, no final das contas, merece esse agrado...

Rouge segue até a praia, encontrando Knuckles observando o céu...

- Se tivesse um mar aqui seria o máximo, hein? Pena que a ilha fica isolada no céu...

Knuckles se vira, já com uma cara mais animada, embora não escondesse sua frustração...

- Vejo que melhorou! Que bom...

- Eu tenho informações sobre aquela equidna que o enfrentou...

- E quais seriam? – Knuckles e vira, curioso...

- Não só ela, como a ouriça e a raposa... São clones! Clones da equipe Sonic! Eu estava em um trabalho há alguns meses, com Cream e Amy... Descobri os planos de Eggman sobre clonagem... Parece que ele não desistiu e de quebra fez estes clones! Eggman sabia do ponto fraco de vocês! Terão de revidar a altura!

- Não credito que levei uma lição de moral da Rouge! Bem, só posso agradecer...

- Um rubi no dia dos namorados cai bem, ouviu? – Rouge abre as asas e alça vôo, deixando Knuckles na praia – Ah, e se quiser vencê-las, engula este orgulho idiota de não bater em mulheres! Se eu me aproveitar disso você ta perdido, ouviu? – A morcega desaparece nas nuvens...

Sonic corria para o laboratório de Tails, e chega logo depois que Shadow desaparecera. Tails corre em direção ao seu amigo, junto de Cream. Tails fala do ataque sofrido e se espanta ao escutar que o ouriço também fora "visitado". Eles não tardam a perceber a presença de Knuckles, que conta tudo o que Rouge lhe falara...

- Não me admira elas saberem tanto sobre nós... – O filhote de raposa colocava sua mão abaixo de seu queixo, intrigado.

- O que farão agora? – Cream estava sentada, ainda se recuperando da luta.

- Eu sei o que deve ser feito! Cream! Daqui fica muito perigoso! Esta luta é nossa! Desta vez não podemos ser interrompidos! Avise a Amy, certo? – Sonic olhava tails e Knuckles, que já entendiam o plano do ouriço.

- Conta comigo!

A equipe Sonic novamente estava reunida, e louca por uma revanche, e saem em disparada. Cream percebe apenas uma sombra atrás dela, e mal podia acreditar em que se aproximava...

Longe de tudo e todos, as Bad Girls chegavam no laboratório de Eggman, onde este esperava ansiosamente sua chegada...

- E então? Conseguiram seu objetivo? – Eggman estava sentado num grande sofá, na frente de um monitor gigante, vendo as lutas da equipe Super Sonic, quando se virou para suas três "filhas, se levantando.

- Não! Aquela coelha enxerida vai ver! Vou ensiná-la a não se meter com meu mascote! – Kiubi aperta seu punho, enquanto Eggman apenas observa a cena, fazendo sua atenção voltar-se as outras duas...

- Aqui está! Consegui captar as ondas de energia liberadas pela esmeralda! – Valkirie entrega um mecanismo de formato estranho a seu criador.

- Bom, muito bom... – Eggman lia os números sem sentido que o aparato mostrava, talvez o único daquele lugar que visse algum significado naquilo...

- Para que nos fez enfrentá-los em separado, Pai? O resultado foi o mesmo, embora eles tenham se esforçado muito mais desta vez...

- Tails até reagiu nesta luta! – Kiubi suspirava, como se o modo violento do filhote a deixasse ainda mais excitada.

- É aí que se enganam, minhas filhas! Se eles não foram tão difíceis, por que estes ferimentos espalhados pelo corpo?

Só então as três percebem: Tinham hematomas em várias partes do corpo, assim como várias escoriações...

- Aprenderam sua primeira lição: Nunca subestimem seu oponente! Principalmente você, Kiubi! Veja este vídeo... – Eggman mostra um vídeo onde Tails se transformava em Super e enfrentava uma forma metálica de si mesmo – Eu havia feito este robô com o intuito de seqüestrar Tails, mas o garoto simplesmente superou meus antigos dados e o massacrou! Estranhamente a causa é esta coelha... Tails a tem como uma verdadeira "irmãzinha"...

- Como assim, Pai? – Kiubi olhava curiosa... Ver Tails naquela forma a deixava mais deslumbrada ainda. Queria aquele filhote a todo custo... E se não fosse dela... Não seria de mais ninguém!

- Tails é órfão de pai e mãe, a primeira menina que conheceu com família definida foi Cream! E Vanilla, sua mãe, sempre tratou o garoto como seu próprio filho! Atacar esta menina na frente dele é como invocar um demônio sem controle! E você provocou-o de todas as formas possíveis! Teve sorte dele se conter!

- Se ele machucasse minha irmã eu mesma teria destruído aquele fedelho! – Storm abraçava Kiubi, como uma mãe superprotetora.

- E teria invocado um demônio pior ainda! Sonic tem naquele filhote de raposa um "irmão caçula"! – Eggman juntava as pontas de seus dedos, como se questionasse sua filha mais velha - Tails foi salvo de minhas garras por Sonic, quando este ainda era bebê! Desde então eles se aventuram juntos! Fracassei todas as vezes que provoquei Sonic usando Tails, era como se ele mudasse sua personalidade...

- E quanto a Knuckles? O que este tem de especial? – Valkirie se deixava vencer pela curiosidade, querendo saber tudo sobre seu oponente.

- Pode não parecer, mas aquele equidna tem um senso de fidelidade acima do normal... Não importa o que você tente, se o alvo for aquela esmeralda, você vai fracassar, mesmo que ele morra...

- Pai, o que quer dizer com tudo isso? – Storm dava um passo a frente... Não conseguia entender os pensamentos de seu "pai"...

- Vou responder com outra pergunta: Sabem o objetivo pelo qual criei vocês, meninas?

- Seu maior desejo é criar um mundo tecnológico, o grau supremo de evolução! Nós nascemos para garantir que seu desejo se realize, por que é nosso desejo também! Somos suas filhas, as verdadeiras "formas de vida supremas", acreditamos de coração que seu ponto de vista sobre a evolução está certo! Vamos lutar e vencer, ao custo de nossas vidas, se necessário! – Storm sentia Valkirie e Kiubi segurarem seu ombro, concordando com cada palavra dita por ela.

- Bom... Então já responderam sua própria pergunta... Não existe evolução perfeita sem erros, sem tropeços! Fiz que enxergassem suas falhas antes da derrota! Vocês podem ter nascido poderosas, mas ainda não atingiram a perfeição! Não nascemos perfeitos, nos tornamos perfeitos! É esta a mensagem que quis passar a vocês! - As três ficam fascinadas com as palavras de seu "pai". Quando despertaram, viram o homem presente sorrindo para elas com as palavras "Bom dia, minhas filhas!" Desde então, elas sentem como se ele fosse o grau máximo no sentido de evolução, pelo simples fato de ainda desejar isso! Cada erro que elas cometiam durante seu treinamento era respondido com um afago e as palavras "Não existe evolução sem esforço! Dêem tudo de si, e se não for o suficiente, dê mais ainda!" isso era mais que um estímulo, era a chance de se tornarem perfeitas... E este novo sermão só serviu ainda mais para reforçar a fidelidade destas fortes guerreiras...

- Pai! Não vamos decepcioná-lo de novo! Nosso próximo confronto com Sonic será a nossa vitória definitiva! – Storm fazia uma reverência, fazendo Eggman sorrir.

- Descansem! Por hoje vocês fizeram por demais! Amanhã nós faremos o desafio a Equipe Sonic!

As três se retiram, deixando Eggman sozinho...

- Elas são mais poderosas que qualquer robô que eu já criei... Mas não cometerei o erro do passado, elas vão me dar a vitória... Tudo o que preciso fazer é mantê-las fiéis a mim como filhas ao seu amado "pai"... Esperem e vejam, Equipe Sonic! Meu triunfo está chegando!

Sonic e sua equipe já estavam na metade do caminho até Emerald Hill, onde sofreram sua primeira derrota pra as Bad Girls, mas acabam achando alguém inesperado em seu caminho...

- Shadow! O que faz aqui? – O ouriço se assustava não esperando vê-lo ali.

- Vim dar um tratamento de choque em vocês, fracassados!

- Como assim? – Tails ainda se mantinha curioso.

Três sombras saem por detrás de Shadow, revelando Amy, Rouge e Cream...

- Vocês estão precisando de um treinamento intensivo! – Amy sacava seu martelo, sorrindo de modo ameaçador.

- Vai ser um prazer te surrar, Knuckles, e como vai... – Rouge ajeitava suas luvas, encarando Knuckles nos olhos.

- A kiubi vai usar sua fraqueza contra você, Tails! Precisa perdê-la o quanto antes! – Cream e Cheese olhavam Tails, que ficava sem saber o que fazer.

- Não consigo acreditar que logo você, Sonic, ia amarelar pra aquelas patricinhas... – Shadow cruzava seus braços, provocando Sonic descaradamente.

- Entendi o recado, Shadow! Mas por que nos ajuda? Achei que fosse do mal...

- Eggman está brincando de ser Deus novamente! Sempre que um humano faz isso, todos ao redor sofrem muito! Eu sou a prova viva disso! Eu tenho pena delas... Eu vou deixá-los à vontade! Sonic! Não pense que virei seu amiguinho por causa disso... – Shadow abre um sorriso para Sonic, antes de sumir...

- Nem eu queria isso, seria muito chato... – Sonic sorri de volta, a tempo de ver as garotas avançando sobre sua equipe.

- Meninas! Ao ataque! – Amy liderava as meninas, enquanto a equipe Sonic entrava em posição de ataque. O treino mais parecia uma brincadeira, mas visto de perto era uma das maiores lutas já vistas por olhos vivos...  
Shadow via tudo de longe, do alto de uma colina, quando sente uma presença familiar...

- Tikal, eu presumo...

Tikal se aproximava, ficando ao lado do ouriço negro...

- Sonic não vai engolir esta desculpa...

- Que desculpa?

- "Não pense que virei seu amiguinho"...

- Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que me unir a aqueles três...

- Seu coração está indo ao rumo certo... Mas seu cérebro é igual ao deles... Nunca vi um jovem tão teimoso...

- Sabia que, em idade real, eu teria aproximadamente 60 anos? Tails achou isso no computador de Eggman há alguns meses...

- Sabia que eu passei 2000 anos adormecida na Master Emerald? – A equidna sorria para Shadow, que engolia em seco a notícia.

- Tá... Eu me calo... – Shadow se vira, olhando a luta...

- Mas se bem que aquela Storm despertou seu interesse...

- O que???? – Shadow salta para trás, como se lhe tivessem lançado um ataque surpresa.

- O modo como seus olhos se cruzam... Você viu nela alguém igual a você, mas ela tem um propósito definido, enquanto você ainda busca o seu...

- Nem de verde eu gosto!

- Então, por que está ajudando o Sonic a vencê-la, se você poderia derrotar as três sozinho? Você tem esperanças de que, no fundo, Sonic possa trazê-las para o lado "bom"?

- Me recuso a continuar aqui... Eu estou indo... – Shadow ia se retirar, mas Tikal o puxa.

- Por que esta luta toda para dizer que gosta de alguém?

- E você? Não possui alguém que gosta?  
- Bom... Eu sim! – Tikal lança um sorriso para Shadow, ficando ruborizada – Mas acho que ele realmente gosta de outra pessoa... – Tikal deixa escapar um suspiro.

- É, e eles brigam muito, visto daqui de cima...

- Na verdade, ele é do tipo teimoso e curte ajudar os outros sem ser notado... – Tikal caminha em direção a Shadow – Como uma sombra! – Tikal desaparece usando seu Chaos Control deixando Shadow com cara de curioso...

- Eu nunca vou entender as mulheres... Melhor assim! – Shadow lança um sorriso, voltando a assistir a luta.

Amanhecia em Emerald Hill. Os seis lutadores estavam no chão, exaustos, deitados formando uma estrela se vistos por cima, embora sorrissem mais que qualquer outra coisa...

- Sonic, você foi incrível...

- Eu não sabia que era tão veloz, Amy!

- É essa a sua potência, Knuckles? Ah, se eu soubesse disso antes...

- Você ainda não viu nada...

- Tails, se sente pronto agora?

- Eu tenho é pena da Kiubi, se ela vir nos enfrentar...

Os seis se levantam, a tempo de ver Tikal se aproximando rápido, e muito séria...

- Tikal, o que houve? – Sonic era o primeiro a cumprimentar a garota recém chegada.

- Venham comigo!

Shadow se aproxima a tempo de ser teleportado junto com os outros, e em um piscar de olhos, todos se encontravam no pedestal da Master emerald...

- Certo, e agora? – O ouriço olhava para os lados procurando algo.

- Isso chegou agora a pouco... - Ela mostra um artefato aos pés da escada, onde um holograma de Eggman e as Bad Girls surge...

"Prezados Sonic Heores! Eu estou lançando o desafio supremo! Utilizando os dados que Valkirie roubou da Master Emerald, eu criei as Dark Emeralds, que possuem o poder equivalente aos da Super Emeralds! Eu quero testá-lo e por isso quero que venham até minha fortaleza, em Dust Hill! Estarei esperando ao pô-do-sol!

- Eu vou acabar com você, Sonic!

- Tails, você me pertence! Não se esqueça!

- Knuckles, eu varrerei o chão com sua cara!"

A imagem some, deixando os heróis preocupados...

- O que pretendem fazer? – Shadow olhava a equipe, esperando uma resposta deles.

- Eu já havia sentido uma mudança na energia das esmeraldas... Mas há uma solução fácil pra isso...

- E qual seria? – Amy fica com um rosto curioso, enquanto vê Tikal se aproximar da Master Emerald.

- Eggman havia dito que as esmeraldas negras que ele criou tem a força das Super Emeralds, certo?- Tikal passava a mão sobre a esmeralda mestra - Então despertaremos nossas Super Emerlads...

- Assim as enfrentaremos de igual pra igual... mas isso vai demorar! – Sonic fechava seu punho, um tanto preocupado.

- As Chaos emeralds repousam aqui na ilha... Despertá-las vai ser fácil pra mim...

- Nem vem, Tikal! Isso consome uma energia imensa! Mesmo eu, Sonic e Tails juntos nos esforçamos um bocado! – Knuckles dava um passo a frente, tentando impedir sua amiga.

- Então me use como catalisador! - Todos encaram Shadow, intrigados...

- Por que isso, Shadow? – Tikal observava o ouriço, agora curiosa.

- Como disse antes... Cansei de ver Eggman brincar de ser Deus... Nem mesmo a memória de seu avô ele respeita! Eu não vou intervir nesta luta, mas farei minha parte... – Shadow vira seu rosto, soltando um ar melancólico – Por "ela"...  
Sonic põe a mão no ombro de Shadow, que volta a encarar o ouriço azul...

- Te devo essa, Shadow!

- Vamos ao trabalho! – Shadow se vira para Tikal – Onde eu fico?

Tikal acompanha Shadow e o coloca em cima da Master Emerald, e esta se ajoelha aos pés da grande jóia, começando a entoar sua prece...

- " Os servos são os sete Chaos...  
Chaos é poder...  
Poder rejido pelo coração...  
Coração que luta por justiça...  
Justiça para agir com nobreza...  
Nobreza para proteger a amizade...  
Amizade que gera o amor...  
Amor que move barreiras!"

As sete chaos emeralds voam de diferentes pontos da ilha flutuante para onde a equidna se encontrava, rodeando-a... - Venham a mim, esmeraldas! Shadow é sua vez! Use seu melhor Chaos control! Eu faço minha parte daqui!

- CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Shadow grita até onde seus pulmões permitem, enquanto as jóias giravam com velocidade, aumentando gradativamente seu tamanho, até se tornarem as lendárias esmeraldas...  
Eggman estava em uma espécie de sala de máquinas, onde uma imensa jóia negra se encontrava ao centro, ligada em vários fios, e sete jóias idênticas e menores rodeando-a. Não tarda até que as Bad Girls chegassem, atraindo a atenção do cientista...

- Então estas são as esmeraldas negras... Uma visão deslumbrante, Pai! – Storm não escondia seu sorriso, deixando-se empolgar.

- E é com isso que derrotaremos a equipe Sonic! – Kiubi via tudo com um misto de espanto e esplendor.

- Não precisamos delas! Temos nossa própria força! – Valkirie cruzava seus braços, em sinal de negação.

- Com certeza Sonic não vai resistir em se transformar em Super Sonic para derrotá-las se vocês usarem este poder! Mal sabe ele que, com apenas 30 vocês podem destruir este mundo... – O cientista sorria, fazendo suas filhas o observarem.

- Então a vitória é nossa! – Storm ficava à frente das meninas, sem entender a mudança brusca na expressão de seu "pai".

- Devo-lhes alertar uma coisa: Mesmo eu tendo conseguido estabilizar este poder, eu não sei até onde ele conseguirá ficar sob controle, então em hipótese alguma devem atingir um limite superior aos 30 estimados, fui claro? Uma derrota pode servir como arma contra eles no futuro, mas não sabemos as conseqüências de usar 100 desta energia selvagem! Fui claro? – O rosto sério fez a meninas tremerem, pela primeira vez.

- Sim pai! – Storm suava frio, embora estivesse ainda mais excitada com a notícia.

- Com 5 eu derroto quem aparecer! 30 é mais que o bastante! – Kiubi ajeitava seus cabelos, como quem já soubesse ler o futuro.

- Não o decepcionaremos, Pai! – Valkirie o olhava tão séria quanto seu "pai" estava, unindo-se às suas irmãs.  
Os quatro se retiram deixando as oito jóias na sala, que brilhavam de modo misterioso...  
Sonic e os outros ainda não acreditavam no que viam. As sete Super Emeralds estavam ali, na sua frente, transformadas graças a Shadow e Tikal. Os seis heróis se aproximam enquanto Shadow caia de joelhos, logo se levantando...

- Shadow, você tá legal? – Amy ajudava o ouriçoa ase levantar, embora ele o fizesse sem dificuldades.

- Pronto pra outra! – Shadow olhava sério para a menina, que logo voltou seu olhar para as jóias.

- UAU! E eu que achava que não existiam jóias mais bonitas... – Apesar de tê-las visto mais de uma vez, Rouge ainda se deliciava com aquela visão. Saber que existiam jóias daquele tipo era uma razão por si só para continuar se esforçando em roubá-las.

- Então vamos... Nosso desafio nos aguarda! – Knuckles já assumia a liderança, mas Tikal segura seu ombro, parando-o.

- Não ainda! Só falta mais uma coisa...


	3. Chapter 3

Episódio 8: Bad Girls Team (parte 3) (Hora da verdade).

A equipe Sonic chegava ao local da luta. Uma arena havia sido criada para este fim, com direito até a uma aquibancada, e Eggman já estava lá, junto à suas "filhas"...

- Está atrasado, perdedor! – Storm cruzava seus braços, como uma namorada que ficou plantada a noite toda esperando alguém que não veio.

- Sabia que é moda chegar atrasado em certos países? – Sonic sorria de modo natural, deixando sua oponente ainda mais irritada.

Amy, Rouge e Cream também chegavam, junto com Shadow e Tikal...

- Ei, esta luta é nossa! Nada de invasoras! – Kiubi se continha, e por pouco nem Storm e Valkirie a seguravam, quando Cream lhe deu língua, em sinal de provocação.

- Nós somos a torcida, sua horrorosa! Soube que andou batendo na Cream, então o Tails vai ter um motivo a mais pra quebrar sua cara! – Amy balançava o dedo em sinal de recusa, piscando o olho cinicamente para a raposa e Storm.

As meninas e Shadow se arrumam na arquibancada, enquanto a equipe Sonic entrava na arena. Não tardou até as Bad Girls entrarem também, e Eggman pôs-se a falar...

- Senhoras e Senhores! Trago hoje, aqui, o maior combate do século! Será que a equipe Sonic, lendária por seus feitos, será capaz de vencer as poderosas Bad Girls? Que comecem a luta! - A frase soa como um gongo, e as meninas avançam sobre o trio de heróis. A luta começa equilibrada, ninguém conseguindo achar brecha em ninguém, até que algo estranho acontece no terreno...

- Mas o que... – O ouriço sente um tremor, e vê suas inimigas sorrindo.

Todo o terreno começa a agir como se fosse feito de água, e muda drasticamente para uma espécie de labirinto, onde Sonic se separa de seus amigos...

- Droga! O que falta acontecer agora? - Sonic se via numa enorme pista de corrida, e sente apenas um chute em sua nuca...

- Enfim sós... – Storm sorria para Sonic, mandando-lhe um beijinho cínico.

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca...

Os dois partem um para cima do outro, e, em um outro local mais afastado, Knuckles se via em uma espécie de deserto...

- Certo... Estou num deserto... Mas como vim parar aqui?

- Melhor perguntar como vai sobreviver aqui...

Valkirie saia debaixo da terra, acertando um soco no queixo de Knuckles...

- Sua... Dois podem jogar isso também...

Knuckles se enfiava na terra, junto de sua inimiga...

Tails se via em um lugar escuro, caminhava sem parar até tropeçar em algo...

- O que é isso? - Tails fica paralisado ao ver um túmulo. Logo depois recupera sua consciência... - Sua raposa idiota! Só pode ser uma ilusão! Isso é falso... - Tails se vira e vê uma linda garota, com cabelos castanhos e olhos azulados, ela se aproxima vagarosamente, soltando um lindo sorriso...

- Você é o herói que me salvará deste horrível mal?

A garota toca o rosto de Tails, mas este revida com um tapa...

- Não me engana, Kiubi!

A garota retira seu disfarce e revela ser a raposa de pelos amarronzados...

- Como sabia que era eu?

- Seu cheiro... É inconfundível...

- Então meu perfume lhe conquistou mesmo? – A garota ficava ruborizada, mostrando um olhar angelical.

- Não! Seu cheiro me causa um nojo que eu jamais esqueceria...

Kiubi sente estas palavras como flechas em seu peito, e logo avança sobre seu oponente, agora com uma feição demoníaca que fez Tails sentir sua espinha gelar...

- Então eu vou fazer seu nariz não cheirar perfume de coelha alguma, seu verme!

- O que está dizendo???

Os dois começam a trocar ataques, vistos da tela de um enorme monitor, os espectadores viam o rumo que a luta tomava, embora a arena tivesse sido coberta com uma enorme carapaça de metal...

- Mas o que houve? – A ouriça ficava espantada. Aquela carapaça impedia de ver o que acontecia lá dentro, e o que se mostrava no monitor não a agradava.

- De repente, aquilo cobriu a arena... – Cream abraçava Cheese, bastante apreensiva.

- Tá me cheirando a encrenca... – Rouge olhava em volta, tentando achar uma brecha para agir.

- Ainda podemos ver a luta do telão! Não desviem seus olhares! – Shadow atraía a atenção de todas para o telão, onde Sonic e Storm travavam um combate épico. A velocidade que alcançavam era incalculável, e como se não bastasse, os ataques causavam uma onda de vácuo que quebrava pedras que ficavam perto demais do golpe...

- Vejo que melhorou de ontem pra cá? Qual seu segredo? Como evolui tão rápido? – A ouriça agia como se estivesse num baile de escola, dançando com o rei da festa. Seu rosto emanava uma alegria tão grande que Sonic tinha medo de vê-la agir como Amy...

- Eu nunca desisto, este é o segredo!

Tails sentia problemas ao enfrentar Kiubi, todos os ataques lançados contra a garota eram facilmente revidados e logo o filhote de raposa estava no chão...

- Não melhorou em nada, pelo que vejo... – Kiubi olhava-o de cima, como se adestrasse um filhote de cachorro.

- Tem certeza? – Tails pula para cima de Kiubi, que volta a repelir seus ataques...

Knuckles cavava mais rápido que de costume, e ao sair, quase acerta seu melhor uppercut... Em Sonic!

- Ó o mêi, Sonic! Quase eu te acerto! - Os dois quase se atracavam quando viram Storm e Valkirie se aproximando...

- Suas oponentes estão aqui, esqueceram? – Storm olhava os dois, que a encravam com os olhos meio fechados...

- Ah, é... É que suas presenças são tão fortes quanto o nada que esquecemos! – Sonic e Knuckles se dão as mãos, um aprovando o gesto do outro.

- Vão pagar pela piada!

- Manda a ver! – Knuckles pulava em cima de Valkirie, enquanto Sonic voltava a correr atrás de Storm.

Neste momento Tails chegava, cheio de escoriações, enquanto Kiubi chegava voando para perto de suas amigas...

- Perdi algo? – Kiubi bloqueava o ataque de Sonic, fazendo-o voltar e ficar ao lado de Knuckles e Tails.

- Pessoal! Achei o ponto fraco delas! – O filhote chamava a atenção para si, e Sonic não esconde seu sorriso...

- Me explica isso! Gostei da notícia...

- Apenas veja... - Tails voa em direção a Kiubi, de guarda propositalmente baixa. Quando ela ia dar-lhe um soco, Tails repele com um soco idêntico ao dela!

- Elas são iguais a nós, mas são menores! Seus braços e pernas são mais curtos! Isso nos dá a vantagem da distância! Aproveitem!

- Valeu, Tails! Ao ataque, equipe! – Sonic corria velozmente, seguido de Knuckles.

- Seja meu convidado!

Do lado de fora da "cúpula", as meninas olhavam a luta, pasmadas, enquanto Shadow observava tudo como se já esperasse o que acontecia...

- Finalmente eles perceberam!

- Como assim, Shadow? – Amy olhava tudo sem entender nada. Via aquilo sem acreditar que algo tão simples pudesse fazer efeito.

- As Bad Girls foram criadas seguindo exatamente o desenho deles! Mas como as mulheres tendem a ter um corpo menor, era natural que isso ocorresse... Os salto altos que usam servia para atrapalhar esta visão! O Tails deve ter se confundido a princípio, por isso deixou-se ferir para ter a certeza da distância!

- Quem não entendeu fui eu, agora! – Cream colocava um de seus dedos na boca, um pouco nervosa.

- As Bad Girls são perfeitas em tudo, são mais leves, por isso, mais rápidas, e mais fortes, devido ao Chaos Control! Mas se esqueceram de algo simples... Não podem vencer se seu oponente tem um alcance de combate maior!

- Então a vitória é deles? – Rouge relaxava um pouco na cadeira, jogando suas pernas na cadeira da frente.

- Não! Elas são como eles... Capazes de evoluir rapidamente se seu inimigo demonstra ser superior... Então neste momento já devem ter criado um contra-ataque eficaz e estão só esperando o momento certo de aplicá-lo...

Os olhares se voltam para a arena, onde a luta esquentava mais a cada segundo... Sonic e seus amigos levavam franca vantagem devido ao conselho de Tails, mas as Bad Girls não pareciam se impressionar...

- Se não podemos aumentar o nosso campo de combate... – Storm olhava para sua irmã, que parecia ter estudado cada movimento anterior.

- Aumente a velocidade deles! Isso vai compensar nossa área reduzida! – A raposa encarava suas irmãs, que sorriam maquiavelicamente.

- Bom saber que nossa irmã caçula é um gênio em questão de estratégia! – Valkirie fechava seus punhos com força, pondo-se em posição de ataque.

- Bad Girls! Ao ataque!

Os anéis de força dos pulsos das Bad Girls começam a brilhar intensamente, e elas passam a movimentar-se a uma velocidade exorbitante, deixando a equipe Sonic sem reação. Eles recebem golpes de lugares aleatórios, sem chance de revidar, ou esquivar... Fora da arena, Amy olhava tudo, impressionada...

- Como elas conseguem se mover assim?

- Chaos Control... O que mais esperaria? – Shadow olhava tudo, sem se impressionar. Agia como se aquilo fosse natural, embora ele fosse um dos poucos a estar acompanhando tudo sem problemas.

- Então eles vão usar seus poderes agora? – Tikal ficava curiosa, deixando sua ansiedade um pouco de lado.

- Se eu conheço aquele azulado bem, ele vai usar outros métodos antes de usar "aquilo"...

No telão, Sonic, Tails e Knuckles estavam juntos sem saber o que fazer...

- Parece que elas começaram a enfeitar... – Sonic estava reunido a Tails e Knuckles, encarando as garotas que ainda se moviam rapidamente, circulando-os.

- Qual o plano? – Knuckles se colocava em posição de defesa, esperando o que ia ouvir.

- Tails, qual a velocidade?

- Levando em conta o Chaos Control... Uns 2500km/h! – Tails olhava o modo como elas corriam... Não tinha dificuldades em seguílas, e calcular aquilo para ele seria como resolver uma simples tabuada.

- Só isso? Não ousem usar "aquilo" agora, certo? – O ouriço olhava seus parceiros, que acenavam positivamente.

- Nem precisava mandar! Vamos dar tudo de nós antes! – Tails ficava de costas para Sonic, já se preparando para atacar.

- Vamos mostrar do que somos feitos! – Knuckles passava para uma posição ofensiva, correndo junto com seus amigos.

- Gostei de ouvir! Ao ataque!

Os três vão em direção a suas oponentes, Tails voando enquanto Sonic e Knuckles iam correndo. Kiubi esperava pelo filhote, e começava desviar toda vez que este se aproximava...

- Você é lento, Tails!

- Tem certeza? Eu estava só me aquecendo! - Tails começa a voar atrás de Kiubi, e, pouco a pouco, ia alcançando-a!

- Isso é impossível! Como?

- Esqueceu que fiz isso minha vida toda, sua burra? Não sou um membro da equipe Sonic à toa!

Sonic corria lado a lado com Storm, que ainda não acreditava no que estava vendo...

- Do que você é feito? Isso é impossível! – A ouriça olhava boquiaberta aquela cena.

- 20 Charme, 20 beleza e 60 vontade de ser o melhor! Sinto, novata, mas esta sua velocidade eu a cruzo assim... - Sonic passa Storm e fica correndo logo a sua frente... De costas... - Se quiser eu posso ir só com uma perna e sem respirar...

- Ora seu...

Valkirie atacava Kncukles com socos tão rápidos que até o ar em volta esquentava. Mas mesmo assim, o equidna bloqueava cada golpe, e contra-atacava com vigor...

- Vocês não deveriam ter tanto poder! O que significa isso?

- O erro de vocês foi ter confiado demais em números idiotas e menos em si mesmas! Agora engulam isso! - Knuckles encaixa seu melhor combo se socos em Valkirie, que voa longe.

Do lado de fora da arena, todos viam a cena, sem entender nada...

- Eles estão brincando com fogo... – Rouge retirava suas pernas da cadeira a sua frente. Ela olhava tudo, agora apreensiva. O que via era fantástico, mas...

- Esta é a idéia... – Shadow cortava os pensamentos da morcega, que o encarava por alguns instantes.

- Como assim? – Amy também retirava seus olhos da luta, olhando o ouriço

- Eles estão distraindo-as para que não percebam que seus poderes os superaram... Sonic e os outros estão forçando seus próprios corpos apara atingir aquele limite... – Neste momento o Telão mostrava que Sonic parava de uma vez, acertando seu pé na cara de Storm, que ia parar onde Valkirie estava, e Tails acertava um ataque de cauda em Kiubi, deixando-a junto das outras – Mas isso tem um preço. Se elas descobrirem acaba tudo, eles não terão como revidar!

- Por que eles não usam "aquilo"? - Tikal mordia levemente um de seus dedos, tentando se aclamar.

- Sonic deve estar esperando elas usarem seus poderes ao máximo! Deve estar querendo ver até onde seu corpo consegue ir num desafio deste porte... Bem a cara dele... – Shadow voltava a olhar o telão, sorrindo.

- É o Sonic que eu conheço e amo! Não interessa o desafio, ele vai vencer e pronto! – Amy segurava seu martelo, girando-o como uma bandeira.

As Bad Girls olhavam espantadas. Jamais tinham imaginado que seus oponentes pudessem ter um potencial tão elevado. Mas o olhar que lançavam a equipe Sonic não demonstrava desistência, demonstrava excitação. Elas sentiam prazer em ter um combate tão intenso, se sentiam quase que numa noite de núpcias...

- Kiubi, o que acha? – O sorriso de Storm era indescritível. Ela olhava seus inimigos com um misto de satisfação e orgulho. Sabia que teria uma luta extraordinária, mas o que se resolvia ali era algo acima da compreensão de qualquer ser vivo!

- No começo eu até cai no truque, mas agora eu peguei! Eles estão forçando o corpo pra distrair a gente! E caímos direitinho! – A pequena raposa ficava em posição de ataque, esperando suas ordens.

- Então vamos dar motivos pra eles forçarem seu corpo... – O olhar de Storm causa uma pequena preocupação na equipe Sonic, que não conseguia prever o que seguiria...

- Vai usar a superforma agora? – Valkirie olhava suas irmãs, sabendo qual resposta seria dada.

- Eles brincaram com a nossa cara... E querendo ou não, mostraram que merecem uma surra de alto nível... Bad Girls! É hora do Show!

Sonic, Tails e Knuckles ficam sem reação ao ver suas oponentes invocarem os poderes das esmeraldas negras. Storm adquirira uma cor prateada, enquanto Kiubi deslumbrava um dourado claro e Valkirie um lilás claro intenso. Em segundos estavam na frente dos heróis, atacando com tudo...

- Isso agora fica interessante! – Shadow olhava tudo, ainda sorrindo. Na platéia, todos olhavam pasmados, o fato das Bad Girls assumirem a superforma...

- Por que eles não usam "aquilo"? Estão querendo provar o que? – Rouge estava de pé, quase se esgoelando tentando entender o que se passava na mente dos heróis, sendo acalmada por Tikal, que era a única que conseguia manter sua calma, embora que com muito esforço.

- Você ainda não entendeu, Rouge... – Shadow ficava sério. Olhava a morcega, que parava de gritar ao ouvi-lo.

- Pode se explicar, mocinho?

- Rouge... Sonic, Tails e Knuckles sempre venceram seus inimigos com a força de seus próprios corações! As Bad Girls simplesmente confiam em números e tabelas... Talvez eles querem que elas conheçam a verdadeira força... a força que vocês deram a eles... – Tikal olhava para a morcega, atraindo a atenção de todos.

- Nós? – Amy ficava sem entender a frase, voltando seu olhar a tela.

- Foi Tikal que me pediu pra levá-las a lutar com eles... Só vocês poderiam fazê-los ver esta tal "força"... – Shadow fechava seus olhos, cruzando os braços. Ele volta a encarar a equidna, que sorria-lhe de volta.

- Eles precisavam acreditar em seus sonhos! Sonic quer ser o mais veloz deste mundo, Tails quer que suas invenções tragam a prosperidade a seus amigos, e Knuckles quer apenas que seu destino se cumpra...

- E o que elas, ou nós, temos a ver com isso? – Cream abraçava forte Cheese, ainda sem compreender nada.

- As Bad Girls simplesmente vão contra tudo que eles acreditam... Enquanto Sonic anseia saborear sua liberdade a todo momento, Storm priva a liberdade de seus oponentes, Valkirie não coloca conseqüências no seu modo de luta, e Kiubi, simplesmente quer fazer de Tails seu vassalo! Se eles não perdessem o "modo defensivo" a que se impunham, não poderiam vencê-las!

No telão a cena mostrada não era em nada boa para a torcida... A equipe Sonic levava uma de suas maiores surras, Sonic mal conseguia acompanhar a velocidade que Storm alcançava sem esforço, enquanto Knuckles voava longe a cada novo soco desferido,e Tails estava sendo vítima da famosa brincadeira "gato-e-rato"...

- Vamos reagir, pessoal! - Sonic se aproxima de Knuckles e juntos conseguem puxar Tails, ficando cercados por suas oponentes... - Tempo! – Sonic faz um "T" com suas mão, deixando Storm curiosa...

- O que quer? Perdeu o fôlego? – A ouriça sorria cinicamente, recebendo o mesmo como resposta.

- Que nada! Uma amadora que nem você nem deu pro começo, mas já que virou Super, então eu vou precisar me aquecer...

- Um minuto! Nada mais! – Storm se senta, enquanto suas amigas se juntam a ela...

- Eles estão armando... – A raposa olhava o modo como eles agiam, não entendendo a ação de sua irmã.

- Não podem nos vencer, esqueceram? – Storm encarava Sonic, sorrindo.

- Devemos eliminá-los agora! Lembra-se do que nosso pai disse? Não os subestime...

- Nunca mais teremos uma chance de prazer destas se o matarmos agora! Eles foram os únicos que nos forçaram a atingir um grau de poder tão grande! Eu tive orgasmos múltiplos em cada momento desta luta! Vocês não sentiram o mesmo?

- Confesso que sim... – A equidna olhava Knuckles, vendo ali mais que um inimigo...

- Que assim seja, irmã! – Kiubi acompanhava sua irmã, se sentando.

Sonic encarava Knuckles, que olhava preocupado...

- Como está a situação?

- Nada boa! Elas estão muito fortes agora!

- Tails, o que acha?

Tails olhava Sonic com uma fúria incontrolável em seu rosto, prestes a explodir. Nunca sentira tanta raiva de uma menina antes... Seu pulso direito começava a faiscar uma energia dourada, e Sonic logo agiu...

- Calma, amigo! Não use isso ainda! Vamos usar nosso método de luta!

- Você quer dizer... – Knuckles olhava o ouriço, que acenava num gesto afirmativo.

- Sim, vamos aquecer!

As Bad Girls ficam sem entender o por que eles estavam se aquecendo... No Telão, a cena era recebida com um misto de curiosidade, e anseio... Sonic se alongava como se fosse correr uma maratona, enquanto Knuckles parecia mais um aluno de academia. Tails era um misto dos dois, aos poucos recuperando sua calma e seu bom humor...

- Agora o bicho pega! – Tails ficava em posição de ataque, exibindo seu melhor sorriso.

- É o cão chupando manga! – Sonic se empolga e já sai no ataque, gritando como pode.

- Ah, muleque!!!!! – O grito do equidna soa como um gongo, fazendo as Bad Girls se moverem novamente.

O combate se reinicia. Como previsto, as Bad Girls levavam franca vantagem, em velocidade e força, mas isso não demoraria muito...

- Você é meu, perdedor!

- Não vi você assinar o contrato de exclusividade, mocinha, se quiser entra na fila! Já tem uma no meu pé!

Storm lança seu spin dash, mas erra! Sonic esquivava com facilidade, e passava a acompanhar os movimentos de sua oponente com muita facilidade! Storm fica impressionada, mas continua atacando...

Knuckles e Valkirie travavam um combate ainda mais intenso que o primeiro! Cada soco, cada chute, cada movimento que qualquer um fazia, era facilmente repelido, o que deixava Valkirie totalmente assustada...

- Como aumentou seus poderes tão rápidos? Nossos dados não falavam destas habilidades!

-Isso ensina a vocês a não confiarem tanto em números, e confiarem mais em seus corações! – Knuckles desfere um soco em Valkirie, jogando-a longe – Ó A MÃOZADA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tails invertera a situação do "gato-e-rato". Kiubi tentava atacá-lo, mas Tails "dançava" em vôo evitando seus golpes com uma facilidade absurda...

- Você não é deste mundo! Nada deveria ser mais rápido do que nós na superforma! Como consegue?

- Como já disse... Eu passei a minha vida voando...Sei mais sobre o limite do meu próprio corpo que você nunca irá saber!

As três se juntam, enquanto a equipe Sonic se reagrupa...

- Qual a situação? – Sonic olhava tails, que ofegava bastante.

- Nada boa... Cheguei no meu limite... Conseguimos igualar a velocidade, mas não vamos infligir dano algum deste jeito...

- Detesto admitir... Mas o Tails está certo! Sonic é a hora... – Knuckles encarava o ouriço. Os três acenavam de modo positivo, concordando com a idéia.

- Eu achei que dava pra vencer sem isso... Mas tudo bem! Vamos lá!

As Bad Girls estavam reunidas, conspirando simultaneamente a reunião de seus oponentes...

- Kiubi! Nesse angu tem caroço! Relatório agora! – Storm olhava para sua irmã caçula, ainda sem acreditar no que acabara de acontecer.

- Eles forçaram seus corpos de novo! Devem estar no limite, a esta altura! Até eles devem possuir um!

- Então os pegamos! Vamos mostrar que não se brinca com as Bad Girls!

As três se voltam para seus oponentes, que as encaravam com determinação em seus olhares... No telão, os espectadores assistiam tudo impressionados. Eggman estava tranqüilo até então, mas agora ficara mais nervoso que o normal...

- Não acredito que Sonic tenha evoluído tanto em tão pouco tempo! Acho que eu vou ter que intervir... – Eggman aperta um botão em sua poltrona, e vários torpedos partem até as meninas.

- Ataque! Cuidado, meninas! – Rouge alçava vôo, alertando suas amigas.

Antes que os torpedos alcançasse-as, Shadow usa seus Chaos Spears para pará-los...

- Devo avisá-lo para não interferir nesta luta, Eggman! Senão serei forçado a intervir também... – Shadow cerrava seu punho de modo ameaçador.

Eggman vê seus mísseis sendo destruídos facilmente, e olha Shadow com um sorriso amarelo e uma enorme gota de suor em sua testa...

- Deve ter sido um defeito do meu controle... Sentem e relaxem, sim?

- Acho bom... Onde estávamos? - A atenção volta para o telão... A equipe Sonic acabava de mostrar anéis de força presos aos pulsos de cada um...

- Eles vão usar! Finalmente! – Tikal se levantada, fazendo o brilho de seus olhos se itensificar.

- Agora a luta começa! Alguém tem pipoca? – Shadow cruzava as pernas sobre a bancada a sua frente, como se estivesse em casa.

- Shadow, suas piadas são sem graça! – Rouge encarava o ouriço, um tanto desconcertada.

- Eu não fiz piada, Rouge...

Dentro da arena, as Bad Girls olhavam curiosas os anéis exibidos...

- Equipe Sonic! Hora da festa! – O ouriço guiava seus amigos, que se juntavam a ele, fazendo uma coreografia que aos poucos ia se intensificando, na proporção em que os anéis brilhavam.

- EU ME SINTO SUPERSONICOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!- As Bad Gilrs ficam surpresas por um segundo. Diante delas, estavam Super Sonic, Super Tails e Super  
Knuckles...

- Se transformar não vai ajudar a vencer, perdedor!

- Vem aqui e me mostra isso, então!

O combate se reinicia, e agora não mais existia o limite do chão, pois eles destruíram o "teto" da arena, indo parar no céu. Storm atacava Sonic com seus melhores golpes, mas o ouriço nem se movia, bloqueando cada um com apenas uma das mãos, deixando a ouriça boquiaberta... Valkirie mostrava suas garras, mas ao atacar Knuckles, este apenas segurou o soco, fazendo-as quebrarem. Kiubi atacava Tails com tudo que tinha direito, mas ele sequer se movia... As três se juntam novamente, tentando entender o que houve...

- O nível de energia deles aumentou umas dez... Não, cem vezes mais! Como isso é possível? – Kiubi se mostrava a beira do desespero, pega de surpresa pelo aumento das habilidades de seu oponente.

- Estão pagando o preço por terem nos ridicularizado! – Sonic encarava suas inimigas de modo sério e sarcástico.

- Estamos no mesmo nível de poder! Por que nossos ataques não surtem efeito?

- Vocês tem esta forma a pouco tempo! Sonic e Knuckles já as utilizam há anos! Nós temos o tempo a nosso favor! – Tails olhava as Bad Girls, que estranhavam aquilo.

- E você? Como tem este poder? Com certeza não tem o tempo deles... – Kiubi levantava a voz, tentando achar uma razão para sua força.

- Eu não consigo controlar a minha Chaos Force... Ela se eleva com a raiva... E confesso nunca ter sentido tanta raiva de você quanto agora...

Todos olhavam pasmados a cena. Apenas Amy teve coragem de quebrar o silêncio...

- Então, o que está havendo?

- Eles estão indo à forra! Estão se vingando do que elas os fizeram passar mais de uma vez! Mas esqueceram que elas evoluem muito rápido... – Shadow continuava observando todos os lutadores, sem se espantar.

A equipe Sonic parte para o ataque. A luta seguia sem um vencedor definido, hora eles ditavam o ritmo, hora elas diziam que música tocava a seguir. Todos mostravam sinais de cansaço, embora ninguém ali quisesse ceder o mínimo que fosse. O sol se punha, e uma linda lua subia aos céus, fazendo os lutadores renovarem suas energias...

- Kiubi, qual a situação? – Storm atraia a atenção de suas irmãs, tentando achar uma brecha nos ataques oponentes.

- Eles estão com um nível de poder igual ao nosso... Não... Eu diria que estão mais fortes do que nós...

- Tem certeza disso? – Valkirie ainda não acreditava no que via, mas engolia em seco.

- É humilhante admitir... Mas é sério...

- Estamos a que taxa de poder das esmeraldas negras?

- 10! Mas teríamos que subir a 50, no mínimo, pra lutarmos de igual pra igual...

- É arriscado... Mas vamos!

- E o que nosso pai disse, Storm? – A equidna repreendia sua irmã, em vão.

- Estamos fazendo isso por ele! Nós acreditamos de coração na teoria de evolução que ele prega tanto, somos a prova viva de que ele está correto! Se morrermos, morreremos lutando por nossa causa!

- Estamos juntas, irmã! – Kiubi abraçava sua irmã, agora decidida.

- Não sou uma Bad Girl à toa! – Valkirie se reunia as outras, mais confiante.

As três se dão as mãos, enquanto simultaneamente, Sonic e seus parceiros também tinham sua reunião...

- E então, Tails?

- Elas não vão desistir, só estavam usando 10 de seu poder! Talvez você e Knuckles tenham de acessar a forma Hyper para vencer...

- Era o que eu temia... Se elas acessarem esta forma aqui, o que pode acontecer, Tails?

- A energia liberada será tão grande que pode destruir tudo num raio de kilômetros...

- Vai ser arriscado continuar esta luta aqui, Sonic! – Knuckles olhava as Bad Girls, sem entender o que elas conversavam.

- Eu sei... Storm! – Sonic grita, chamando a atenção da ouriça – Neste estádio temos pouco espaço pra brincar! O que me diz de aumentarmos o nível da luta? – Sonic aponta para cima, sendo logo entendido pela oponente.

- Por que esta mudança repentina?

- Se lhe conheço do modo que me conheço, ambos somos caustrofóbicos, e qualquer lugar menor que um continente é um lugar apertado! Pra mim o céu é o limite, e pra você?

- Que seja, então!

Os seis decolam, indo a uma distância que era impossível ver claramente o que quer ue fosse acontecer... Na platéia, todos olhavam numa expectativa que era quase insuportável...

- O que vai acontecer agora? – Cream abraçava forte Cheese, quase sufocando-o.

- A luta vai terminar... – Shadow permanecia inalterado, como se prevesse tudo.

- Estou sentindo algo ruim... Além disso meus braceletes estão brilhando de modo estranho... – Os anéis no pulso de Amy brilhavam de modo leve, como um pulsar de coração.

- Então eles vão usar todos os seus poderes...

As duas equipes atingiam a lâmina do espaço. Todos se encaravam de modo definitivo... Mas as Bad Girls ainda achavam motivos para sorrir, mesmo sob a pressão psicológica imposta na luta...

- Posso saber o motivo do sorriso, Storm? – Sonic ficava um pouco curioso, mas não se sentia intimidado.

- A luta terminou! E de modo definitivo! Meninas! 100 do poder! Agora!

- Mas... – Kiubi se deixava surpreender com a decisão.

- Pelo nosso pai! - As Bad Girls recuam por um segundo, mas depois voltam, começando a brilhar de modo excessivamente intenso...

- A energia delas está ficando muito instável! – Tails fechava seus olhos, temendo o que viria a seguir.

- O que pretendem fazer? Se matar? – Sonic olhava tudo pasmado. Teimava em não acreditar no que ia presenciar.  
Storm e suas irmãs apenas sorriem, enquanto todos no chão apenas vêem o maior clarão de suas vidas, transformando a noite em dia em toda Mobius...

Um segundo de apreensão se segue. Nem Eggman, nem os outros heróis podiam dizer quem venceu a luta, quando a SuperSonic Team voltava voando, para alívio de sua "torcida"...

- Sonic! Que bom! – Amy se jogava em cima de Sonic, que caia no chão.

- Viu o que eu disse, Tails? – Cream abraçava Tails, de modo mais discreto que sua amiga ouriça.

- Perdi a aposta! Droga! – Rouge estalava seus dedos, dando um soco de leve no ombro de Knuckles.

- Meu trabalho terminou, adeus! – Shadow tentava se teleportar, mas Tikal foi mais rápida.

- Ei, Shadow! Fica com a gente! Pelo menos por hoje! – Tikal pega Shadow pela orelha, fazendo com que este desistisse de ir embora.

- É, voltamos...- Sonic olha para o céu, como se despedisse de alguém...

- Elas usaram o 100 de seu poder, e este erro custou caro... - Todos olharam para Eggman Ele estava ajoelhado, olhando para o chão, como se tivesse perdido muito mais que uma batalha. Ele se levanta e volta a ter o ar arrogante de sempre, se virando e indo embora... - O Show acabou! Vão pra casa!

- Ora, seu... – Shadow tentou avançar, mas Sonic o parou.

- Deixe estar, Shad! Ele perdeu mais que uma luta hoje!

Quando Eggman se retira, uma lágrima corre por detrás das lentes presas aos olhos, enquanto lembranças de suas filhas rodeavam sua mente...


	4. Chapter 4

Epílogo – Quem realmente saiu vitorioso...

Na tarde subseqüente a luta que houve entre a equipe Sonic e a equipe Bad Girls, Sonic resolveu tirar o dia de folga. Estava com Amy, já que esta o ajudou a derrotá-las, decidiu que ela seria sua "representante feminina na ala Heroes" e estava lhe confiando os segredos de suas técnicas únicas... Depois de um árduo treinamento, eles descansam  
a sombra de uma árvore, e Amy logo nota que Sonic apreciava o céu de modo melancólico...

- O que houve? Ainda pensando na luta de ontem?

- Sim...

- O que te chateia? Você venceu!

- Não! Elas venceram...

- Como assim?

- Nunca mais me esquecerei daquelas palavras...

Longe dali, Tails estava em seu laboratório, junto com Cream. Ele construiu um avião cor de creme para ela, como retribuição por ter ajudado na luta contra suas inimigas. Deu a ele o nome de "Cyclone" (diga-se de passagem o avião era bem parecido o tornado, mas com apenas um par de asas) e Cream logo se apaixonou por ele. Tails havia  
prometido que no dia seguinte eles teriam aulas de vôo, e Cream percebe que seu amigo ainda estava triste...

- Tails! Por que não se anima? Eu vou ficar com ciúmes da Kiubi, sabia?

- As vezes acho que você anda muito com a Amy, Cream! Mas ainda dói saber que perdi pra ela!

- Mas vocês...

- Nós saímos vivos da luta, mas elas venceram... E aquelas palavras jamais sairão da minha mente!

Na Ilha dos Anjos, Knuckles recebe uma visita inesperada: Rouge (!) chegava com um avental (!!) e material de limpeza (!!!) com um ar doce e delicado (!!!!) arrancando uma risada do equidna...

- O que é isso? Um cosplay?

- Eu sou uma mulher de palavra! Eu perdi, vim pagar! Sou sua faxineira por uma semana!

Knuckles logo volta a ficar sério, se virando...

- Eu perdi! Você ganhou a aposta!

- Como assim?

- Lá em cima... Perdemos no exato momento em que elas puderam se enxergar... Aquelas palavras... Me tocaram mesmo...

Knuckles sente apenas Rouge o abraçá-lo...

- Vamos esquecer esta aposta idiota, então? Você como faxineiro deve ser um desastre! Mas que palavras eram estas?

Sonic apenas continuava a apreciar a paisagem, quando Amy se enfureceu...

- Que raios foi que aquelas meninas disseram? O suspense ta me matando!

- O que elas disseram me fez pensar! Pensar que, mesmo em alguém de alma sombria e corrompida e imunda, pode bater um coração naquele peito...

" Sonic Team,  
Vocês podem vencer esta luta!  
Mas nosso sacrifício por alguém que amamos de coração vai prevalecer pra sempre!  
Ele nos deu vida! Uma razão par existir e uma causa pra lutar!  
Nos orientou e cuidou de nossas fraquezas!  
Por ele estamos no matando! Mesmo que você sobrevivam, mesmo que dê errado nosso plano...  
Nunca deixaremos vocês vencerem!  
Uma Bad Girl pode amar e intensamente, quando o ser amado lhe dá a vida!"


End file.
